Vampire heart
by horrorstar100
Summary: The feared lycan leader must find his mate before his eighteenth birthday while dealing with the war between his kind and the vampires. Never did he think that his mate will be someone who was meant to be his enemy. Sorry if summary sucks. R&R.
1. prologue

**Me: Hi guys. I'm starting a new story that's got some inspiration off Underworld but all the script and plot is mine.**

**Bakura: I thought you were writing 'Intertwined fates.'.**

**Me: I am but this one came to mind on a rainy day but don't worry Bakura. I'll still write 'Intertwined fates'.^.^**

**Ryou: See Kura. No need to worry.**

**Bakura: Your siding with her?**

**Ryou: I'm not taking any sides Kura.**

**Me: Chill Bakura. Your still getting your romance with Ryou in this one. Like in 'Intertwined fates'.**

**Ryou: So is this a genderbending fic as well?**

**Me: Nope. Its boy x boy. My first time doing it though so fingers crossed.**

**Bakura: Not that it'll help.**

**Me: Shut up bat head.**

**Bakura: What did you call me?**

**Me: You heard me.**

**Ryou: *sweatdrops* Horrorstar100 does not own Yugioh *Crash!* or Underworld. Hopefully I can stop Bakura from sending her to the shadow realm.**

* * *

The world was falling into ruins. Humans unknown to what lies in the supernatural world.

Werewolves also known as lycans hide underground. Despite legend saying they turn at full moon. Thats the first time they turn before they could turn at will. Silver is their greatest weakeness. Bullets burn them but they can just pull the bullet out without worry.

Vampires on the other hand stayed to the shadows. Hiding during the day and gathering humans at night. They always get a few to feed themselves or steal from blood banks. The sunlight is their biggest weakness. They fear UV lights as well or anything used to make another sun.

Finding a mate is usually tradition. Each mate is marked with a symbol on their back. Only two soulmates have the same mark. Each have to find their mate before their eighteenth birthday. Once they turn eighteen they could mate with someone else but in doing so cause their mate great pain. It's enough to make them beg for death.

The two supernatural races were always at war. Killing one another for territory and dominance. No one has ever combined the species. Zorc, the leader of the vampires forbids it.

* * *

**Me: So that went well.**

**Bakura: I've seen better.**

**Ryou: Be nice Kura. I think it's great.**

**Me: Thanks. At least someone is nice about it. *Glares at Bakura.***

**Bakura: Just stating facts.**

**Ryou: *facepalm* Bakura. She's the one writing this story. She could write you out.**

**Me: I'm not that heartless. I'll never write Bakura out. It'll hurt you in the process.**

**Ryou: Yay!**

**Me: *Mutters to self* might cause serious pain or maim him.**

**Bakura: I'll send you to the shadow realm if you try.**

**Me: Bring it on Bat head.**

**Ryou: Great they're at it again. Please read and review and hopefully our author doesn't get killed by my Yami.**


	2. war between species

**Me: first chapter. Hope this goes well.**

**Ryou: I'm sure it will.**

**Yami: I think it will go well. What are the parts though?**

**Me: Your a Lycan leader.**

**Bakura: So what does that make the rest of the cast?**

**Me: Ryou could you do the honour?**

**Ryou: With pleasure.**

**Yugi - vampire captian.**

**Joey - vampire. Second in command.**

**Marik - Vampire assassin. (Kills Lycans)**

**Me - Vampire assassin.**

**Bakura - Lycan warrior and torturer. He tortures vampires for info before killing them.**

**Seto - Yami's cousin and second in command. Beta in other words.**

**Malik - Lycan warrior and torturer. He helps Bakura with the tortures.**

**Have I left anyone out?**

**Me: Nope. I think thats about it. Extra characters will be seen in the story.**

**Yami: Horrorstar100 doesn't own Yugioh or any of their characters.**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

* * *

As many humans were rushing in the crowded subway station. Unknown to many were the vampires scanning the area. They were getting leads on lycans.

Among them was Yugi. A vampire with revenge on his mind. He killed lycans after they murdered his family. He could tell the lycans were somewhere in the subway station. He could smell it. Scanning the area more a distinct scent came to him. He followed it with Marik and Dartz following him. He came to see the smell coming from a tall person with messy white hair and pale skin. He wasn't alone though. With him was someone tanned and blonde.

Bakura was scowling a little with having coming close to finding a vampire hide out only to fail. He was not in the mood to be messed with and Malik was equally annoyed. They were heading back to their lair when Bakura couldn't push away the feeling he was being followed. He stopped making Malik peer at him curiously as to why he stopped but Bakura recognised a scent he knew all too well.

"Bloodsuckers." he whispered and Malik heard quickly turning to see behind them three vampires.

Quickly as Bakura turned pulling out two pistols aimed at the vampires. Once firing the humans went into commotion. Screams and panic was heard among gun fire. Yugi dodged the bullets the lycan's shot but Dartz wasn't as lucky. Once Yugi got behind a pillar with Marik across from him they loaded up their guns but Yugi saw what was happening to Dartz.

What ever was shot at him was burning him from within. In seconds he was a pile of glowing blue ashen bones.

"Avoid their bullets." Yugi yelled to Marik and he nodded. Bullets came mainly from the lycans and soon he heard clicking. Marik peered from his pillar and smirked seeing the lycans needing to reload.

"Your out." Yugi murmered before firing at the lycans. He was open firing to avoid the bullets. Bakura ran up the walls avoiding the bullets getting fired at him.

Malik was heading down the subway tunnels. Marik saw this and turned to Yugi.

"You handle whitey. I'm after the other." He said running down the tunnels following Malik.

Malik kept running but a subway was coming his way and froze at the sight of it and heard Marik's gun click into place.

"Nowhere to run." Marik said smirking at the lycan but Malik gave him a manical grin.

"That's what you think." Malik was running head on at the subway and Marik followed wondering if this lycan had a few loose screws. Malik was timing everything perfectly and when he looked like he was about to jump. At the moment Marik jumped he ducked down and Marik crashed through the window into the subway.

"Fuck." Marik cursed the lycan that apparently outsmarted him. He ran quickly to get off the subway and after jumping through the window and landing on the tracks to see the lycan no where in sight.

"Shit." Marik kicked a track for good measure.

Yugi was having extra difficulty with his lycan after he went into the vents and escaped. He sighed in frustration but saw something that wasn't there before. It was a gun that the lycan used.

He grabbed it quickly and opened the gun to see glowing bullets. After closing it again he put it in his jacket and Marik came up from the tracks.

"I lost him." he said with irritation.

"Never mind. We got something to else to deal with." Yugi said as he left with Marik.

* * *

Within the lycan lair was the sounds of fighting. Two lycans fighting one another as Bakura finished his journey through the vents. Upon seeing the fight he growled in annoyance. The young ones were really getting on his nerves.

He got up and took his jacket off hissing in pain. Damn vampire got him in the shoulder. He started to transform into his lycan form. White fur matching his hair started to grow, his snout lenghtening and fangs designed to tear flesh had grown.

With his sharp claws he scratched the back of one before throwing the other across the room. The two immature lycans growled and snarled at Bakura but it wasn't until he let out a deathening roar silencing all the lycans.

The two lycans that were once fighting transformed to their human forms panting from exhaustion and Bakura did the same.

"What happened!?" Bakura demanded in a tone that was not to be questioned.

"He started it." one pointed at the one across from him and this started a point the finger accusation with the lycans that Bakura was annoyed with.

A shot ran through the room causing silence to enter the large room filled with lycans. Approaching dangerously was Yami with his cousin Seto who everybody called Kaiba.

The menacing glare coming from the two teens was fearsome and invoked fear from every lycan.

"Your acting like a pack of mangy mutts!" Seto yelled causing every lycan to flinch from the tone in his voice.

"And that gentlemen will not do. Not if we're willing to survive this war. Kaiba. Take Bakura to get that bullet out. Rex, Weevil. Get dressed and clean up this mess." Yami said annoyed as he and Seto headed to their private room to get the silver out of Bakura. Upon entering the labatory Seto got the medical equipment as Bakura got his torn shirt off.

"How many?" Yami asked as he injected more UV fluid into the bullet case.

"Three. One dead the other followed Malik but I think he escaped." Bakura groaned as Seto was grabbing the bullet.

"Do they know where we are?" Yami asked and Bakura tensed a little as Seto was getting deeper in his shoulder muscule.

"I don't know. I wasn't followed when I escaped." Bakura let out a pained gasp as Seto pulled the bullet out. Bakura's flesh was healing already and he got his shirt back on.

"Next time aim better. There's only so much UV bullets I can make." Seto said to Bakura getting a glare from the white haired teen.

"Don't push it." Bakura said before heading out.

* * *

Yugi and Marik made it to their lair as Yugi went past the vampires inside the gothic style house. He and Marik made it to the weapons room where Duke recided and Yugi slammed the lycan gun on his counter earning a raised eyebrow from Duke.

"We have a slight problem." Yugi said as Duke went to work on deciphering the gun.

Entering the weapons room was Ushio who made it seem like he owned the place.

"You survived. How fortunate." Ushio said making an attempt to wrap an arm around Yugi who backed away from him.

"Back off Ushio. I could always throw you to the wolves." she glared at the larger man but Duke managed to cut the tension.

"Looks like we got the sunlight in a gun. Where the hell did you get this?"

"A lycan. He was the one to use it and kill Dartz." Yugi answered while Duke slumped back in his chair.

"Shit. Lycans with our greatest weakness in a gun. If no ones going to say then I will. We are in deep shit encountering them with this." Duke held up the gun to make the point come across clearer.

"How can a pack of mindless dogs make weapons to kill us?" Ushio said while Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Obviously they're smarter than we think. We'll need to inform Zorc about this." Yugi said as Ushio shook his head.

"No. This is none of our concern." Yugi looked at him incrediously.

"Lycans have a weapon that can kill us. You don't think that's something to worry about?"

"Leave the matter at that. We have other things to worry about." Yugi huffed in frustration and left with Marik to the living room to see Ryou and Joey there.

"Hey yuge's." Joey said with his usual emphusiasm then saw the scowl on his face "What happened?"

"Ushio. That's what." he said obviously annoyed.

"The guy still after you?"

"I'm not even eighteen yet and already he's hitting on me. It's annoying." Yugi said as he slumped into the couch next to Ryou who gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay. You'll find your mate soon." he said patting Yugi on the back.

"I know but sometimes I just want to use him as target practise."

"What stops you?" Marik asked sitting next to Joey.

"Duke keeps taking my blades before I get the chance." Yugi answered with a shrug. That earned a chuckle from everyone. Trust Duke to stop an impending massacre.

* * *

Yami was frustrated and pushed a brunette girl with blue eyes away from him.

"Back off Tea." he was frequently annoyed with the concubines that kept throwing themselves at him.

"Come on Yami." she whined and it just annoyed him more.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm still not eighteen?"

"No but when that time comes. You're all mine."

"I'll never belong to anyone." he hissed at her before leaving to see Seto. Trust him to keep the bothersome concubines away. Although Seto dealt with the same problem as him.

Once coming to Seto's door a girl left with tear filled eyes muttering something about Seto being a heartless bastard. Yami sighed as he opened Seto's door to see the frustrated teen.

"Another one?" Yami asked as Seto nodded.

"Vivian this time. I had to tell her how much of an irritant she was."

"You're cruel." Yami said smirking at his cousin while he shrugged.

"Got rid of her didn't it?"

"They've been getting more persistant as our birthdays draw nearer." Yami said wearily and sitting on a chair.

"Malik and Bakura are lucky not to get concubines."

"That's because their concubine would have to endure their torture sessions. Do you think anyone would put up with that?"

"They might be on to something with that."

"No torturing the lycans. No matter how annoying they are." Yami said even though it was strained. There were times where he was starting to want to torture his concubines. That would get rid of them.

"Damn." Seto muttered.

"Did you find the thing you need?" Seto shook his head.

"We have the blood but it requires the blood of an elder vampire. One like Zorc for example or another elder like..."

"... Like Duke. You're kidding right?"

"Nope. It's not like we could turn to his daughter after-"

"Don't say it. I know what happened. Don't forget its what caused our families grief as well."

"Bakura lost his brother to it as well. We aren't the only ones to loose family to this war." Seto said as his cellphone rang. He sighed answering it. It was brief but ended quickly "We got a lead on vampire lair. Bakura and Malik are getting rowdy so might as well have some fun." Yami started to smirk.

"Lets do this." at that. Yami left Seto to get prepared for another raid.

* * *

**Me: There we go. Chapter one.**

**Yami: So when do I meet Yugi?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Bakura: How come you got me shot!?**

**Me: Could of been worse. Be lucky you killed someone.**

**Ryou: when do I meet Kura?**

**Me: Soon. I'll get started on chapter two. If I get some great reviews.**

**Everyone: Read and Review!**


	3. The raid

**Me: Chapter two. Yay! ^.^**

**Bakura: Yes. Woopee *sarcasm***

**Ryou: Be nice Bakura. Horrorstar put a lot of effort into this story.**

**Me: Yes. I did and you should be grateful I take time out of my weekends to do this.**

**Yami: So do I meet Yugi?**

**Me: All in due time.**

**Yugi: Wait in the previous chapter Ushio was hitting on me.**

**Me: Yeah he infatuated you but since your not eighteen in this story he can't have you.**

**Yugi: phew. I thought it could be worse.**

**Me: Don't worry Yugi. You'll see Yami.**

**Yugi: Yay. Horrorstar100 doesn't own YUGIOH.**

**Everyone: On with the story.**

* * *

Yami was ready for the new raid. He knew what ever connection Seto had it was one leading to a lair of bloodsuckers.

He took off his usual shirt seeing the scar on his arm. The scar that once held his brand showing him as a servant. He shook the old memory away and grabbed his weapons. UV guns and bullets with several blades. Just anything to kill a vampire.

He got on a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and combat boots. He wrapped two black studded belts around his waist mainly for show and once grabbing his weapons headed to the main room filled with the best lycan warriors.

"You all know why you are here. We will head into the lair under the cover of darkness. Lukas. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on the younger ones. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Lukas said leaving to check on the younger lycans.

"Now Bakura. You and your group will attack from the back entrance. Malik, yours will attack from the left. Kaiba from the right and my group will come to the front. With each entrance way blocked we'll have a better chance of getting what we want." as Yami spoke Seto put a picture down with Duke on it.

"This is the main target. Do. Not. Kill. Him. He is needed for what we will need in order to win this war. Is that clear?" Seto said in his usual icy emotionless voice.

"Yes sir." every lycan said as Malik and Bakura started to smiled dangerously.

"What about the other vampires. What shall we do with them?" Bakura asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Kill them if you want but some of the older ones could be of use. I wouldn't mind giving them to Malik and you." Yami answered as said lycans were grinning madly. Every lycan knew that the grinning meant they were going to cause someone pain and enjoy it.

"Okay but why do we spare this one vampire? whats so special about him?" one of the lycan's asked earning a glare from Yami.

"That vampire happens to be one of the elders. One that has been alive since before you were born. His blood is stronger than any vampire besides Zorc. You are not to harm him or you will be answering to me." Yami said invoking fear from everyone as he stood pacing "We are lycans. Not their guard dog or brainless mongrel. The beasts of the moon. The children of Sennen." Every lycan paid attention to their leader that was showing noblity as he spoke.

"We were once slaves to them. The daylight guardians to them. But we fought and do you know why?" Yami asked the room and everyone knew the answer.

"Freedom." Malik answered smiling madly at his leader.

"That's right. They took our freedom once but we will not let them take our freedom again. Who will fight to protect their freedom?" Yami asked as the lycans cheered for their leader "Just what I thought. We move out now." that was the last order Yami gave to his comrades before they headed on the raid.

* * *

Yugi was bored sitting and waiting for something to happen and quite frankly so were his friends.

"I'm bored." Marik complained while everyone else sighed.

"We could do target practice?" Ryou said while Yugi perked up at the idea of throwing something sharp. Mainly at a certain someone's head.

"No throwing knives at Ushio. Yugi." Duke said entering the room they were in and Yugi sighed.

"I didn't say anything." Yugi said while Duke smirked.

"You were thinking it though." Duke pointed out as he laid on one of the couches.

"Stupid elder." Yugi muttered to himself. Marik and Joey let out a snicker while Ryou covered his mouth not to giggle.

"Not my fault I'm older than you." Duke said.

"Yeah. It's always good to have a friend older than dirt." Joey said as Duke gave a playful glare.

"Especially when they know when someone is planning to use something sharp against their captain." Marik said earning a laugh from Duke.

"Well someone has to. Without me Ushio would of been..." he moved a finger along his neck and everyone agreed with that.

"True but got any new weapon ideas?" Yugi asked as Duke shrugged.

"We can't keep usual silver bullets. Lycans keep either pulling them out or their blood is strong enough to push the bullet out as they heal and since they go UV bullets. I think you get the picture." Duke said as everyone sighed.

"So this lycan you fought. What did he look like?" Ryou asked as Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked and Ryou shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Well the strange thing is. He looked like you. Pale, white hair, brown eyes only he was taller and looked like you pulled through a hedge." Yugi said as Ryou looked bewildered.

"Wow. So if he was standing here you would see possibly two of me?"

"Nope. Your more innocent and peaceful but the aura he had was dark. It was like he would inflict pain and not do anything to help ease it." Yugi said while Duke looked really deep in thought.

"Wait was he with messy white hair, slightly musculed with a crazy look in his eye?" Yugi thought about what Duke asked and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"Wait here." Duke said standing up and leaving the room briefly. He returned holding a large book earning a groan from Joey.

"Relax dude. I just want to show you something." Duke set the book on the table opening the book. It was filled with old pages that were starting to fade but the ink was still clear. Duke mainly skimmed pages until he reached one page with a picture. It was an ink drawing with precise detail. Yugi knew the clothes were from another time but the person was the one she had to fight.

"That's him." Yugi pointed to the picture and Duke showed a clear sign of knowing.

"This is Bakura. One of the most feared lycans known to the supernatural. Why would he be around here?"

"Who knows what they think. He's probably crazy." Yugi said and Duke gave a sheepish look.

"Actually he was crazy before this war." Duke admitted giving a timid laugh. He wasn't denying that the albino lycan had a few loose screws but he knew it got worse after Akiefa's death.

"Your kiddin' right?" Joey asked looking incredious at the elder vampire that scratched the back of his head.

"No he really was. Still is probably. He's the lead torturer with his friend Malik. He's a little like Marik except with crazy hair and a complete psycho." Duke said as everyone saw the page he turned to and it was the lycan that outsmarted Marik. Marik glared hatefully at the picture while the others saw the look of someone that wanted to cause pain for his own enjoyment in Malik's expression.

"So this is the history of all the lycans known?" Ryou asked and Duke nodded.

"Yep. I'm guessing from the last time I saw them that they would be nearly eighteen. As you know vampires and lycans age at a human rate until they reach twelve. That's when they age once every five hundred years." Duke said flicking through the pages until it landed on one with a tear at the face but Duke knew who's picture it was.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked looking at the picture since all she could see was body and a necklace that looked like an upside down pyramid with an eye in the centre.

"That is Yami. The most feared lycan ruler to ever live. He was killed by Ushio in a war and as proof. Ushio took the brand on Yami's arm. It's right there see." Duke pointed to the mark on the bare arm. It was a 'Z' with a circle with three edges curved but seperated. Next to the picture was the preserved skin with the brand.

"Little grostique keeping someone's skin when they've been dead for centuries don't you think?" Ryou asked not wanting to touch that book after everyone saw the skin.

"Yeah but Yami's been dead for centuries. No one knows where his army of lycans are though. Many think they died but others think they still wait for the chance to avenge their fallen leader. Anyway enough ghost stories. Morning is approaching soon." Duke said closing the book and heading to where he got it from while everyone slumped back.

"Well that was the most Joey ever learnt without falling asleep." Marik joked.

"Hey." Joey exclaimed clearly offended by the egyption blonde's comment.

"Well Duke certainly put a nice spin on things." Ryou said diverting the argument that was about to start.

"That he did." Yugi said as the two blondes that were about to argue decided to get in on the conversation that was starting.

"Well he is the oldest vampire. Other than Zorc." Marik said relaxing a little.

"True that. Sure Ushio's the same age as him but at least Duke isn't an asshole." Joey said while they all had to agree that even though Ushio was their superior. There were times when everyone just wanted to stick a sword somewhere Ra never shined.

"You forgot Duke isn't a pig headed, stubborn, idiotic, rude jackass." Yugi pointed out making Marik snicker, Joey laugh and Ryou cover his mouth to not laugh in case Ushio was listening to the conversation. Yugi started joining the laughter at his comment but the breaking of a window stopped them as Marik sighed.

"Bloody kids." Marik cursed as he stood up to see what was throne through the window but the hissing of gas coming from what ever was thrown through. Marik smelled the air and soon realised what was thrown.

"Vervain." he whispered as everyone in the room covered their mouth to prevent the vapourised herb from being breathed in. Joey grabbed Yugi while Marik grabbed Ryou and they made their way to the door. It wasn't till another vervain gas grenade was thrown between the two pairs and it went off leaving Ryou and Marik trapped in the room while Joey and Yugi were seperated from them.

* * *

Ryou was lucky to pull Marik away from the gas but it resulted in letting his hand down and breathing in the toxic plant. One breath was all it took to make Ryou struggle to breath as Marik crouched down to his friend struggling to breath as well.

"Ryou?" Marik rasped but Ryou could only manage incoherent coughs. The growls and howls alerted the teen vampires to what was coming. The breaking of more glass and growls alerted them that something was inside. Marik looked up to see two lycans. One with pale fur and blue eyes and the other with brown fur and dark narrowed eyes.

The lycans looked as if they were about to kill but another growl interupted them. Ryou felt his consciousness slipping while Marik saw a lycan with golden fur and lavender eyes. It was snarling at the two lycans in a way that said back off. The golden lycan turned to Marik looking into the lavender eyes that stared back at him.

Malik didn't know why he told the two lycans to back off but he looked at the blonde vampire that looked like him only with calmer hair and a less manical aura. He soon realised it was the vampire he was up against on the subway tracks. A wicked grin made its way to Malik's lips as he could definatly have some fun with the vampires. The things he could come up with in their little sessions.

Malik soon darted his eyes to the unconscious white haired vampire. He shrugged since Bakura could have that one.

Marik didn't know why he was staring into the violet eyed lycan with crazy fur. From the looks of things he was giving what Marik would call a manical grin. The grin felt a little familiar to the blonde vampire but the lycan seemed to be shifting. It wasn't till the fur turned to tanned skin and what was standing in front of him was a muscular tanned blonde with out of control hair and violet eyes also with the manical grin still there.

"You..." Marik managed before the burning vapourised plant was starting to have its effects in his system and made him unconscious last seeing the insane lycan.

* * *

Yugi and Joey knew they couldn't help their friends unarmed so they ran to the weapons storage room to see Duke loading up the guns.

"Silver ammo. You'll need it." Duke threw them the guns loaded with silver bullets before going to grab others but the vicious growls alerted him their were lycans in the room. Sure enough he saw two lycans making their way to him while Joey and Yugi open fired on them. The silver burned piercing their skin and the lycans were soon dead after seven bullets went through their chests.

"We're going to need a lot more bullets if we're going to kill them." Yugi said as Duke was loading up more guns and handing them to the vampires. The doors opened but two lycans in human form came. One with brown hair and icy blue eyes wearing a white trench coat over black clothes. The other with tri coloured hair like Yugi's except the tips were crimson like his eyes and wearing black attire.

"Duke. Its been too long." the brunette said as Yugi and Joey raised their guns to them but Duke made a gesture to lower the weapons.

"That it has Kaiba. A thousand years I would say." Duke said as if making civil conversation with the two lycans that were giving emotionless expressions.

" Ever since the war started. I see you chose your side." Seto said while Duke gave a smirk.

"I'm more of a neutral. I never choose a side. I know right and wrong but never choose sides." Duke said while Yugi and Joey were confused as to how the two lycans were being civil with Duke.

"Your needed for a small test." the tri coloured lycan said while Duke raised an eyebrow.

"You still on that plan of yours?" he asked giving a small laugh meeting narrowed crimson eyes.

"Your one of the elders meaning your blood is more powerful than a normal vampires. Hence why we came here to get you." Seto said as if explaining to a child while Duke raised an eyebrow at them.

"You couldn't give me a call?" he asked finding this a little amusing.

"Duke yah wanna explain why yah talkin' to lycans like this?" Joey asked getting narrowed blue eyes.

"Shut up mutt." Seto said to the blonde who raised an eyebrow.

"Little ironic don't yah think?" Joey asked as Seto growled low in his throat.

"Just shut up everyone!" Yami yelled silencing everyone in the room. Yugi was glancing at the lycans and Duke multiple times but caught the thing around Yami's neck. The necklace he saw in the book that was said to belong to Yami. The leader of all lycans but he's dead. Isn't he?

"Duke either come with us or I would throw you over my shoulder and carry you out kicking and screaming. The choice is yours." Yami said while Duke knew he didn't want his pride wounded.

"I'll go. Just leave my friends out of this." Duke said and the two lycans nodded now turning and leaving with Duke as he sent an apologetic look to the two vampires before he was gone. As the minutes went by the howls and growls from the lycans started to fade and Yugi and Joey decided to search the house for any survivors.

Sadly they lost a lot in numbers but some of the good fighters survived thankfully. Too bad for Yugi was that Ushio survived. He was hoping that he would get torn apart by someone.

"Hey I'm going to look for Ryou and Marik. You want to help?" Yugi asked his blonde friend that nodded.

"Sure. They're probably knocked out from the vervain." Joey said as they ran upstairs to where they were but it was empty. No one was in the room.

"Oh my Ra. You don't think?" Yugi asked with deep concern for his friends. Joey scanned the room looking for anything but saw nothing. No blood spilt, no scent except the lycan dog smell.

"Theres a chance they're alive." Joey said as reassuring as he could.

"That leaves them with Bakura and Malik." Yugi said and it made Joey pale at the thought. Sweet innocent Ryou and fearless impulsive Marik with the most feared lycan torturers known to the supernatural realm. Not the most comforting thought.

**Me: Finished.**

**Bakura: Isn't vervain from vampire diaries?**

**Me: Hey. I'm making the werewolf weakness wolf bane. Pretty much classic plant toxins.**

**Bakura: Well you took forever with the chapter.  
**

**Yami: It was only a few days. You got lots of reviews though.**

**Me: I know ^.^ I love the reviews I'm getting for this fanfic.**

**Ryou: Well when will you start the next chapter?**

**Me: Tomorrow probably but I have to study for exams. I'll make the time though.**

**Yugi: I'm sure you'll manage *Puppy eyes.* READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Discoveries and new plans

**Me: Chapter three. XD**

**Bakura: Who cares?**

**Yami: Everyone else tomb robber.**

**Me: Exactly so bat head shut up for once.**

**Bakura: Quit calling me that *Glares at Horrorstar.***

**Me: *Sighs.* fine can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Ryou: Horrorstar100 doesn't own YUGIOH.**

**Everyone: On with the story.**

* * *

Yami was glad that Duke came willingly for the test him and Seto were hoping to end the war that had been going on for centuries. Once arriving at the lair the lycans weren't fighting for once but rowdy shouts were saying they were excited about something. Yami's guess was another fight while Duke raised an eyebrow at the sight.

_An hour ago_

"Come on Malik. Give us the fluffy one. We won't hurt him." one lycan shouted as Malik was holding on to two vampires that were weakened greatly but conscious.

"Now way Raph. This one's Bakura's." Malik said gesturing the white haired one. The other seemed to glare hatefully at the lycans that dared to approach.

"Can we get blondie then?" another lycan asked but Malik shook his head.

"Nope. He's mine." Malik said leaning close to the vampire's throat that took the oppertunity to hit him in the head with a fist. It was enough force to get out of the hold and Get Ryou away from him.

"We're not some piece of property to you." Marik said holding his fists up and Ryou knew this was going to be a struggle.

"Got any plans?" Ryou whispered to his blonde friend that shook his head.

"I'm thinking." Marik said looking at the grinning and smirking lycans surrounding them.

"Well think faster cause I don't want to end up wolf chow." Ryou said as Malik was grinning in a less-than-sane way.

"We're not going to eat you. But I'm going to enjoy the fiesty one." Malik said while Marik shuddered from evident distaste.

"Not even in your dreams." he shot back at the manical lycan that chuckled.

"Oh it will be real little vampire. Believe me." Malik said approaching Marik who was backing away with Ryou behind him.

"Come on Malik. Bakura won't know if we play with the fluffy one." Raphael said earning a smirk from Malik.

"You know Bakura hates sharing." Malik said as Ryou shrank back from the lycans and was going more into Marik's back. The lycans how ever didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Your not our leader so we don't have to listen to you." Raphael said as some of the lycans held Malik back from the vampires that were ready for any attack.

"Well little vampires. What shall we do with you?" Raphael said approaching the vampires that looked around to see grinning lycans.

"Go to hell cerberus." Marik shot back at him while staying in front of Ryou. The lycan looked at him confused.

"Cerberus?" Marik gave a 'really?' look at the lycan.

"The dog that guards the gates of hell." Ryou pointed out as the lycans glared while preventing Malik from getting to them.

"Shut up bloodsucker." one of the lycans hissed and the two vampires were grabbed by seperate lycans struggling against the grip.

Raphael was holding onto Ryou who was struggling but unable to get out of the hold when an idea came to Raphael.

"They say that when a vampire is with someone that isn't their soulmate. The pain is so horrible that they beg for death from the betrayal of their other half. Lets see if thats true." Ryou's eyes widened with fear before he was pushed onto the ground with Raphael pressing against him.

"Get away from him! Get the fuck away from him!" Marik was shouting at the lycans while Malik was glaring at them all.

"Your not meant to touch the prisoners. What will Yami say?" Malik yelled at the lycans that shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Raphael said as he leaned in close to the struggling vampire beneath him. Ryou was fighting but the vervain was still in his system making it harder for him to fight against the lycan. He mainly felt hands around his thighs travelling up but the more he struggled it seemed to make Raphael more eager.

Looking at the pale vampire's back Raphael got curious.

"Lets see your mark." he said as he pulled the shirt up from the back. It revealed the red mark of a circle with a triangle inside and a darker eye in the centre. Around the circle was five spikes all pointing down. Raphael recognised the mark instantly but he couldn't believe it. It was Bakura's mark.

"What the fuck is going on!?" a deathening yell came from one lycan no one wanted to see now. The crowd spread out to see the white haired lycan with torn pants and no shirt looking pissed off. The lycans let go of Malik who stood up equally pissed and Raphael got off the vampire showing the mark on his back.

"Well?" Bakura asked in a lower voice that made all the lycans shudder.

"Malik brought two vampires." one lycan said out of fear and Bakura saw the blonde vampire glaring and the frightened white haired one lying on the floor but it gave him clear view of the mark. Bakura just looked at the mark seeing if any part of it differated from his but it was the same. From the spikes on the circle to the eye in the centre.

"Should we kill him?" Raphael asked earning a menacing glare from Bakura.

"You touch him and I will make you all experience what I've done in my history of torture." Bakura snarled at all the lycans that paled at that thought. They didn't want to know what Bakura did to the vampires who became his torture victims. Bakura approached Ryou slowly who looked up at him with innocent brown eyes. He was surprised by their similar likeness to each other except he didn't have child like innocence. With the things he did he'd be surprised if he did have innocence.

"Like I care." Raphael said as he started to transform. Bakura glared as he started to phase guarding over the white haired vampire. Raphael did the first attack at Bakura by swatting his claws at the white haired lycan but Bakura jumped back before the attack could hit him.

With that Bakura pounced on Raphael slicing his claws over the weaker lycan's chest. Raphael let out a howl in pain but hit Bakura across the face causing a scratch below his eye. Bakura let out growls and snarls as the lycans were cheering. A shot however made them freeze and turn to see their leader back with Seto and their target. Once seeing Yami, Bakura shifted to his human form panting as Raphael did the same.

The glares that Yami and Seto were giving made the temperature in the room drop considerably as Yami was about to speak.

"What happened?" he demanded from the lycans seeing as his best torturer was fighting with another lycan and Malik was being held back from stopping it but one thing he didn't want to get started on was the two vampires he suspected came from either Malik or Bakura.

"Malik brought two vampires and he refuses to share." Raphael said earning a glare from Malik and Bakura.

"You were going to force yourself on Bakura's mate." Malik hissed at Raphael while Seto and Yami looked at Bakura with a raised eyebrow.

"You found your mate?" Yami asked in a calmer tone and Bakura nodded.

"He's a god damn bloodsucker. We should kill it." Raphael said earning a venomous glare from Bakura, Seto and Yami.

"You know that will not happen. Vampire or not Bakura and this person are soulmates. You harm him and you will be answering to not only Bakura but Malik as well. Is that understood?" Yami said as the lycans nodded and Raphael nodded relucantly.

"Good. Bakura take your mate to the testing room. You do the same with your vampire Malik. Me and Kaiba have to have a chat with Duke." Yami gave his orders before leaving with Seto, Duke, Malik, Bakura and the two vampires.

Once coming to the testing room Ryou and Marik saw it looked like a hospital.

"What's going to happen to us?" Marik asked still in a stronger hold by Malik while Ryou was being held by Bakura.

"I'm sorry for having to use you as test subjects but you'll be the key to ending this war." Yami said putting on sterilised gloves as Bakura and Malik strapped the two vampires to the metal table "The vervain in your system is enough to weaken you for a day. Don't worry you'll be free once this experiment is successful." Yami said smiling at the vampires while Bakura looked almost apologetic at Ryou and Malik was smirking at Marik.

"We don't want to be part of your experiment. I'm not going to be some test subject for your war." Marik hissed at Yami who rose an eyebrow at him.

"My war? I don't know what you mean by that. Malik, Bakura. Bite them." Yami said while Marik struggled harder against the restraints and Ryou tried backing away from Bakura.

"That will kill us." Ryou said fearfully while Yami and Seto were filling some needles with blood from a blood bag.

"Not if this experiment has what it needs. Let see... Recap for me Kaiba." Yami said as Seto looked over the book.

"We got blood from the Sennen bloodline, an elder vampire and first generation lycans. I think we're good to go." Seto said to his cousin who smirked.

"Perfect. Duke do you think you can give some blood?" Yami asked holding some needles up as Duke exposed his wrist to the lycan leader.

"Go ahead. Can't wait to see Zorc die for what he did to my sister." Duke said as Yami extracted two siringes filled with Duke's blood.

"Still can't believe your Zorc's son." Seto muttered as Ryou and Marik turned to Duke in shock.

"Zorc's your father!?" Marik exclaimed earning a chuckle from Duke.

"Yeah. The king of all vampires is my asshole of a father. Sorry for having you guys used in this experiment but if it means ending the war then I'm willing to do it." Duke said with an apologetic look.

"But lycans killed our families. You expect us to switch sides?" Marik hissed at Duke who sighed.

"Let me tell you about those murders. The lycans never killed your families. It was Zorc." the look of disbelief and shock came to the vampires.

"No he wouldn't. He saved us." Marik said while Duke shook his head.

"No. He would lose control at times and he killed lone farmers and their families. Like yours but he couldn't kill you because you all reminded him of his precious Mai. My sister and the daughter he condemned to death." the pure shock came to Ryou and Marik hearing that Zorc not only killed their family but his own daughter.

"Why are you telling us this?" Marik asked and Duke sighed.

"I don't want you blaming my friends for something my father did. There's much you don't know about the war. Do you really want to know how it started?" Ryou felt his curiousity nag at him and nodded while Marik did the same "Then let Bakura and Marik bite you." Duke said as Ryou turned a fearful gaze to his apparent mate that looked almost sympathetic at him.

"It'll only hurt for a moment." Bakura said as he grew his fangs out before biting down on Ryou's neck. Malik did the same to Marik who was stifling a pain filled scream like Ryou. Bakura and Malik pulled back with blood on their lips spilling down their chin as pain started to form in Ryou and Marik.

"We only have one chance at this Kaiba. We can't fail." Yami said as he grabbed one needle with the Sennen bloodline in it and the other with Duke's blood. Seto did the same as they each injected the needles into their veins. Once Marik got the blood in him it felt like fire was running through his veins. He couldn't hold back the scream like Ryou. Both were thrashing against the restraints.

* * *

Yugi and Joey managed to help clean up their lair but both needed a plan of action for the lycans that kidnapped their friends. Yugi was in the shower trying to think but couldn't get out of his head the necklace the lycan wore. The book showed it as Yami's but was there a possibility of it getting passed down to another lycan, did some other lycan just pick it up and put it on or did Ushio lie about killing Yami. Many thoughts were running through his head but coming to the mirror he wrote Zorc's name in the mirror.

He knew something had to happen now and it's now or never.

Yugi got dressed and headed down the corridors till he came to the kings chamber. It was where the three elders slept but Duke awakened over a hundred years ago and it was Zorc's turn to rule. Yugi entered the chamber kneeling to Zorc.

"My king. I seek word with you." he said not making eye contact yet.

"Speak then. What is it you wish to say." Zorc asked as Yugi finally made eye contact with him.

"I fear a traitor is in our coven." Yugi said and Zorc raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this traitor?"

"Ushio. I fear that he-"

"Is this not the same Ushio that has become infatuated with you?"

"My king that is not the point but-"

"Is this not the same Ushio that fought by my side and killed my greatest enemy?"

"My king I think he lied about killing Yami." Yugi finally said and Zorc furrowed his eyebrows.

"You tell me that the one vampire that swore his life to me is lying to me about killing my greatest enemy?"

"Yes my king. I saw Yami in the raid and he-"

"You have no proof that Yami even exists in this world." Yugi flinched at the tone Zorc used. It was cold and felt like a knife in the gut to the young vampire "Leave now and don't come back until you have real proof of Yami's existance." Zorc hissed at him and Yugi left quickly seeing Joey in the hallway waiting for him.

"I take it Zorc doesn't believe you about Yami?" Joey asked and Yugi shook his head.

"Nope but I'm going to change that." Yugi said smirking at Joey who smirked back.

"Your going to hunt those puppies down aren't you?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"You know it. I'm not going to leave Marik and Ryou to those psycho torturers." Yugi said and Joey's smirk widened.

"I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you get all the action while I'm staying on the sidelines. Where's the fun in that?" Joey said as Yugi laughed.

"Come on. We'll need to load up on ammo." Yugi said pulling Joey to the weapons storage.

* * *

**Me: End chapter three.**

**Yami: Seriously? when do I see Yugi again?**

**Me: Next chapter. I'm thinking of making this a little more original than the movie.**

**Bakura: Please tell me I'm not going to turn into some lovesick sap.**

**Me: Don't worry. You care about Ryou since your his mate and all but your not going to change your torturous ways.**

**Ryou: So Bakura is still going to be a sadistic, blood lusting lycan?**

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Bakura: Yes.**

**Ryou: I'm starting to question your sanity on the match making.**

**Me: Bakura's a torturer. I'm not going to change that or Malik won't have a torture buddy.**

**Ryou: Why did you make Bakura torturistic in the first place?**

**Me: I'm not called horrorstar for nothing.**

**Bakura: Read and Review.**


	5. Memories and discoveries

**Me: Chapter four yay!**

**Ryou: You've been getting a lot of reviews for this story.**

**Me: I know. It's great.**

**Bakura: So what's this chapter?**

**Me: Can't give away the plot now. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Ryou: Horrorstar100 doesn't own YUGIOH.**

**Everyone: On with the story.**

* * *

Bakura was sitting in his room cleaning the blood from his face. He could still taste the lingering taste of Ryou's blood in his mouth. He sighed as he managed to get cleaned up but still heard Ryou's screams with Marik's. Their transformation was going to be a difficult one.

Bakura walked to his bed and lied down with his arms behind his head just thinking. He fought it was a little ironic that his mate was the one thing he tortured and killed in his life as a lycan. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on something else. Anything but his mate's screams.

It wasn't till he was seeing something else in his mind. Looking around he saw dead bodies. A woman with white hair like Ryou's, a man with dark brown hair and a girl with brown hair. Bakura looked more at the memories to see a young boy with white hair and brown eyes run to the bodies with deep sorrow and grief in his eyes.

"Mother. Father. Amane please don't be dead." the boy seemed only fourteen at the most and he shook the lifeless bodies. Tears fell down his cheeks as he mourned for his family but Bakura saw someone behind the young boy. He recognised the figure quickly seeing it was Zorc.

The vampire king looked like he was about to kill but once the boy turned to face Zorc a new look came to Zorc. It was sympathy for the family the boy just lost.

"You need not worry. I killed them." Zorc lied seeing the boy's vulnerable state. The boy looked up with scared brown eyes before hugging Zorc who hugged back.

Bakura sat up with a jolt wondering why the hell he saw that. He needed to talk to Seto about this. Once standing up he headed to the testing room to see the vampires were unconscious and Seto was getting things ready for the test.

"What is it Bakura?" Seto asked with a sigh.

"I've been seeing things."

"If you say your going crazy. No surprises there."

"No it's I saw some family murdered and a younger version of my mate." Seto turned to the albino lycan with a thoughtful look.

"Did you swallow any of the vampire's blood?"

"Maybe a little."

"Their memories from your vampire. When vampire's want to see another's memories they drink their blood. When we bite a human or in this case vampire they see our memories. I'm sure it won't last long." Seto said while Bakura stared at the white haired vampire that was no longer struggling as Seto undid the restraints on them both.

"I gave them morphine to help the pain. It won't last long but they won't be screaming bloody murder." Seto said as they were still unconscious "Take him with you. We can't let the lycans get them while they still transition." Seto said as Bakura nodded.

* * *

Ryou felt his unconsciousness but was happy there was no more pain. He however looked to see himself in what looked like a dungeon area but the corpse of a burnt vampire was underneath the sunlight. The only thing untarnished from the charred corpse was a golden necklace around its neck.

Infront of the corpse were three lycans each Ryou knew. His apparent mate, the leader and one he guessed to be second in command. They were in rags with a brand on their arm signifying their slavery to Zorc. They were chained around their neck to keep them from escaping no matter how much they struggled.

The doors opened and Zorc came in with Duke beside him. Duke however looked mournfully at the burnt vampire with deep sorrow and guilt. Ryou knew the vampire that was killed had to be his sister. Turning back to the lycans behind them was someone holding a whip. Each crack of the whip came upon their back as they bloodied their lips holding back screams.

They wouldn't give Zorc the satisfaction of their pain. It wasn't till footsteps were heard that he turned to see being brought in were three people. One was a boy barely thirteen with black hair and indigo eyes. Another was about fourteen with crimson eyes, tanned skin and a scar under his right eye and the last looking exactly like the leader except he looked only sixteen.

"For the pain I feel of my daughters death. You shall all experience the pain of loss. Especially you Atemu." Zorc was directly speaking to the one chained who was struggling more against the chain.

"Touch my brother and I will bring you more pain than those maggots you call torturers." Bakura hissed as the younger lycans seemed to struggle against the holds the guards had on them. Seto was pulling against his chains as Atemu struggled not only having to witness Mai's death but to see his own brother die as well. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"You do this after what I gave you. I let you all live." Zorc hissed at the chained lycans who gave him death glares that 'if looks could kill' Zorc would be a pile of ash.

"You gave us chains. Made us your servents." Atemu hissed at him but Zorc glared down at the lycan.

"I was thinking of killing you for defiling my daughter but instead. Maybe watching your friends family die first before I kill your brother seems better." Zorc whispered to Atemu even though they all heard what was said. Bakura looked scornfully as his russet eyes were blazing with rage. Seto's were filled with more hate than he thought was possible. The cold glare was enough to freeze lava.

The brother to Seto and Bakura were pulled by the guards next to the vampire corpse. The two younger lycans looked more afraid with petrified looks as they saw their brothers struggling to get free.

A vampire was carrying two buckets one filled with water but the other filled with powdered silver and dried wolfsbane.

Zorc held a chalice as he filled it with water before grabbing a handful of wolfsbane mixed with silver. He walked towards Bakura's younger brother mixing the deadly substances with the water and Bakura pulled against his chains screaming.

"Get the hell away from my brother! Get away from him!" Bakura managed through incoherent screams as a guard forced the young boy's mouth open struggling to get free from the vampire. Zorc poured the deadly liquid down the boy's throat. He choked through it and tried spitting it out but it mainly spilt until the chalice was empty and Bakura's brother dropped to the floor coughing with burns around his mouth.

"Akiefa look at me." Bakura said to the small lycan that was clearly afraid of what was happening. Zorc refilled the chalice and mixed the toxins together only now he headed to Seto's little brother.

"Mokuba. Don't scream. It'll be over soon." Mokuba nodded at what his brother said his eyes brimming with tears as Zorc forced the liquid down his throat. After it was done Mokuba dropped to the ground. The small boy coughing violently from what he ingested.

Duke turned away feeling ashamed for such torture happening to youths that weren't even fifteen. Mokuba was just in his first years and Akiefa couldn't hurt a fly without feeling guilt. For once he felt powerless against what his father was doing.

After what seemed like forever Akiefa was fed again the toxic water but his veins were turning dark as the silver and wolfsbane was like acid in his body. His skin was pasty but Bakura looked at his brother as his skin was going purple from the ammount of poison that had just been ingested. Akiefa looked at his older brother that seemed powerless against the chains. Tears were evident in Bakura's eyes as they started falling to the floor.

Mokuba seemed to be taking longer than Akiefa but his body felt as if it were on fire before crawling to his brother who seemed vulnerable for the first time. Seto looked down at his baby brother thats mouth was red from the burns, he was struggling to breath and his veins were growing visible with each passing second.

When the two boys were no longer moving did they know they were dead. Yami was now pulled in front of his brother struggling as a new rage was burning in Bakura and Seto.

"Time to die lycan." Zorc hissed at Yami as he held a silver dagger. Looking into the night sky Atemu saw the clouds uncover what he and his friends needed. The full moon. Taking transformation the lycans freed themselves from the chains but Zorc was prepared to kill Yami. Atemu couldn't lose his brother. Not now or ever. Reacting on instinct Atemu pushed his brother away before the dagger could pierce his heart but the dagger hit Atemu's instead.

Yami looked at the sacrifice his brother made for his life as he was now transformed into his wolf like form but Atemu's transformation was starting to reverse as he returned t human form.

"Lead them to victory." Atemu murmered for his brother to hear before collapsing on the ground.

Growling Yami struck Zorc across the face with his clawed hands and was ready to kill any vampire in sight. Once coming to Duke he saw the teenage boy infront of his older sister touching the necklace that adorned her neck. Duke pulled it off snapping the chain but held the golden pyramid in his hands seeing the lycans attack.

"I promise to end this war sister." Duke said looking at the golden pyramid one last time before seeing Yami in front of him giving what seemed like a sympathetic look. Duke knew he was hurt for the loss of his brother and did the one thing he could do. He gave Yami the necklace before the three lycans escaped into the night.

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes no longer seeing the memory but a room that he definately wasn't in before. The room seemed dark with the black walls that were adorn with pictures and drawings, the candles that were lit were the only light in the room. Looking down Ryou saw he was on a bed with black silk sheets but no shirt got to him. He looked under the sheets to see thankfully he was in boxers.

Sighing in relief he relaxed a little but felt the grazing of his back by someone. Flinching at the touch he turned to see Bakura was tracing his fingers along his mark. He wasn't sure if he should be scared out of his wits by the lycan torturer or inviting the touch more. Bakura glanced up to meet Ryou's gaze. Seeing a mixture of fear but also worry in the innocent chocolate eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you if thats what your worried about." Bakura said now smirking as the worry and fear seem to not decrease.

"What did you see? Did you see how I was a servent to your kind?" Bakura asked grabbing a blade to hold as Ryou seemed to look at him with wide eyes. Bakura smirked more at Ryou and quickly managed to get on top of him straddling his hips and holding both wrists above his head with one hand while holding the blade in another "Did you see me crying as my brother was tortured to death by the man who also killed your family?" Bakura grazed the blade along the bare skin earning shivers from Ryou. Bakura was thinking of more teasing when an idea quickly came to his head.

Throwing the knife across the room for it to land in the head of someones picture. Ryou guessed he hated the guy. While keeping hold of the person under him Bakura reached down to grab a bottle with a familiar scent to Ryou. He was struggling under the grip the lycan had but grabbing the cork with his mouth and spitting it out he smiled manically at Ryou.

"Did you hear the screams of every one of my victims?" he asked innocently as he poured the bottle on the boy under him. Ryou closed his eyes expecting the usual burning sensation of vervain but he didn't feel it. He felt a wet liquid on his chest and once opening his eyes saw it was the vervain liquid but it wasn't doing anything to him.

Looking up at the lycan that was now smiling with a triumphant look on his face Ryou felt flustered but mainly confused.

"Who knew Seto and Yami's experiment worked. But now my bed is ruined. What to do with you?" Bakura was smirking again and Ryou felt a new strength as he flipped them over now holding Bakura's wrists by the lycans head. Bakura laughed at the new position as Ryou seemed to be glaring down a him.

"I'm not your piece of property." Ryou hissed at the lycan that seemed to move his hips against the others earning a small eep from the one on top.

"I think I'll be the judge of that. You'll be wondering about why your weaknesses are no longer there huh?" Ryou looked down at the torturer who seemed to know more than he did right now.

"What did you do to me and Marik?" Ryou asked as Bakura was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Marik groaned as he started waking up. Looking at the surroundings around him he saw he wasn't in the testing room but someone elses. Sitting up now Marik looked around to see the room was had dark grey walls that had a lot of knives and other various torture weapons hung up, the candles lighting the room made it seem more eerie. The bed Marik was on had red silk sheets but he seemed to ignore the fact he had no shirt on since he was in someones room while Ryou was with some other lycan. Sure he was his mate but the guy was a psycho with a psycho friend.

Marik soon jumped when fingers ran down his back swiftly turning around to face Malik who seemed to be smiling manically.

'Great. Here comes the torture.' Marik thought to himself but the lycan turned around showing his bare muscular back. The mark on the lycan shocked Marik the most. The pair of scales with a heart on one scale and feather on another. The scales had an eye symbol at the top of them but Marik knew the mark better than anyone. It was his!

Marik was just staring possibly in shock at the mark on his apparent psycho of a mate. Malik turned to face him with a smug grin.

"Looks like we're mates pretty vampire but I guess that might have to change since your no longer vampire. Well not entirely." Malik said still grinning while Marik was just processing the new information. Not entirely vampire!

"What do you mean not entirely vampire?" Marik asked while Malik seemed to lay back on the bed gesturing for Marik to lay next to him. Marik did but was on guard for what ever happened.

"You've heard the story of the Sennens right?" Malik asked and Marik nodded.

"There was a man who survived a plague through his village. His blood was what created the first immortals. He fathered three sons. One bitten by bat, the other bitten by wolf and the other cursed with mortality. The two sons that were immortal started the lycan and vampire race." Malik smirked at the knowledge his mate had.

"Your bright but you don't know the whole story." Malik said smirking down at his mate who seemed to be confused.

"What do you mean by the whole story?" Marik asked hoping to get answers but Malik shook his head hiding the smile on his face.

"Thats for another time. Right now I would prefer to mark what's mine." Malik smirked trailing his fingers along Marik's neck earning a shiver down the immortal's spine. Marik closed his eyes as the lycan leaned in to kiss down his neck nipping the skin and sucking on his pulse. Marik groaned at what Malik was doing. Maybe having the psycho as a mate wasn't going to be a bad thing.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were walking down the subway area and once arriving Yugi knew this was where he fought Bakura.

"You sure this is the place?" Joey asked Yugi who nodded.

"Positive. I remember Bakura going through the vents to escape so I'm guessing that the lycan's lair is somewhere up there." Yugi said as he pointed to the vent.

"Why can't we tell Zorc about this?"

"He doesn't believe me about Yami. How do you think he'll believe me if I say there's a lycan lair somewhere in the subway network?" Yugi said and Joey had to agree with the small boy on that one.

"Okay. Need a boost?" Joey asked smirking while Yugi rolled his eyes.

"No. I'll be fine." Yugi said before jumping into the vents and making room for Joey to jump "Your turn." Yugi said down to his friend that jumped into the vents.

"Okay. Now what?" Joey asked as Yugi looked around a little to see a small blood trail. The drops were small to the human eye but thankfully Joey and Yugi weren't human.

"This way." Yugi said following the blood trail with Joey behind him.

* * *

**Me: there finished.**

**Bakura: Kaiba's not going to be happy about you killing his brother.**

**Ryou: But you lost your brother too Kura. *sniff. sniff***

**Bakura: Wait *Reads over story again.* HEY!**

**Me: Yeah. I wanted to give you a reason behind your torturous ways. Might as well add a little tragedy.**

**Bakura: Did you have to make me cry *Shudders at the thought.***

**Me: How would you feel if your only family member was being tortured in front of you?**

**Bakura:...**

**Me: Thought so.**

***Loud knocks on the door.***

**Me: Who is it?**

**Seto: It's Seto! What the hell did you write about Mokuba!?**

**Bakura: Told you he wouldn't be happy.**

**Me: Read and Review while I try to make sure Kaiba doesn't kill me.**


	6. Rebellion

**Me: Chapter five. I'm really liking the reviews so far.**

**Yugi: I know you got sixteen reviews now.**

**Ryou: So what happens in this chapter.**

**Me: To make it brief. Yugi and Joey are going to try and save you and Marik even though you don't really need saving but theres going to be a surprise twist in the story.**

**Joey: Does it involve me and money bags?**

**Me: Maybe *smirks.* I'm not giving anything away. Someone do the disclaimer.**

**Joey: Horrorstar100 doesn't own Yugioh.**

**Seto: She only does this since she has no life and makes no profit off this.**

**Me: Shut it richy rich. Your still pissed about your brother aren't you?**

**Seto: What do you think?**

**Me: Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you, Bakura and Yami get revenge and possibly Duke as well.**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

* * *

Yugi and Joey followed the blood trail that was thinning out more but once it came to an opening Yugi looked through the metal grate.

"Is the coast clear?" Joey whispered as Yugi saw the lycans distracted by something. Their cheers and rowdy yells showed they wouldn't notice the vampires unless they made a loud noise.

"Yeah but we have to stay really quiet." Yugi said as Joey nodded. Once removing the grate Yugi crawled slowly before standing quietly. Joey did the same as they started to look around for a way to go. Joey tapped Yugi's shoulder and pointed to a hall way that lead somewhere. Yugi nodded as they stepped quietly and slowly making sure not to alert the lycans of their arrival.

It seemed that once they made it to the hallway the distraction the lycans had worked really well. Heading deeper into the hallway it had some doors that seemed to be locked but someone screaming alerted the vampires.

"Isn't dat Marik?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded as they headed to the door that the screams came from. Joey grabbed a gun loaded as Yugi did the same once twisting the door nob. Once opening the door Joey had to cover his eyes and block Yugi from seeing to prevent seeing what was behind the door.

"Holy mother of god. My eyes!" Joey's shouts alerted Marik who was under the lycan and let out a scream before pushing Malik off him and covering up.

"Good Ra. How did you two get here let alone find me?" Marik asked covering his lower region with the sheets thankfully to Joey and Yugi but much to Malik's distaste.

"We followed Bakura's blood trail in the vents. What are you doing with him." Yugi pointed to Malik who was getting dressed since getting interupted while he was with his mate was a major turn off for him.

"Turns out he's my mate." Marik said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Joey and Yugi looked at Marik as if he grew a second head. Constantly flicking back and forth from the lycan and their friend.

"Your mate might be a psycho lycan but congrates." Joey said as Marik smiled and Yugi gave a questioning look to the lycan.

"Hurt my friend and I'm sticking a silver stake up your ass." Yugi threatened the lycan that rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt my own mate but if your looking for your fluffy friend. He's with Bakura and Duke is with Yami." Malik said getting a confirmed look from Yugi.

"So Ushio never killed Yami?" Yugi asked while Malik smirked.

"Oh you heard that in your little vampire book didn't you? Ushio is too much of a pussy to try and take down Yami. They cut a deal with one another though. Yami lays low and Ushio kills the elders for him."

"Why would Ushio try to kill da Elders?" Joey asked puzzled by what was said while Malik's smirk widened.

"Ushio wants a peace treaty with the lycans. Now if all the elders were to suddenly drop dead then Ushio will be king of vampires. Imagine that dumbass as a king." Malik said while Yugi didn't want to think about that.

"Wait did Ushio really cut the brand off Yami or did he do it for him?" Malik seemed to think before shrugging it off.

"I don't know. Yami said he had to cut it off himself since Ushio was such a little bitch about it." Malik said while Yugi, Marik and Joey sniggered. Seems their captain had a lot of explaining to do.

"So now what?" Marik asked looking at his friends that seemed to shrug.

"We were the rescue party but it seems theres no need for rescuing." Yugi said while Marik looked puzzled.

"Wait. You two are the only ones here?" the two vampires nodded at the question while Marik looked pissed.

"Urgh that asshole king! Just wait Zorc. You killed my family and use me as your fucking pawn! Just wait till I get my hands on you and rip you apart!" Marik shouted now getting dressed meeting confused looks from Joey and Yugi.

"Wait I thought lycans killed your family." Yugi said while Marik looked at the two sympathetically.

"He lied. It wasn't just my family but all of ours. He used our vulnerablity to his advantage and we ended up where we are now." Marik said meeting shocked faces of Joey and Yugi.

"How did you find out?" Yugi asked facing away from his friend and Marik sighed.

"Duke. He told me and Ryou about how Zorc would lose his control and kill the families like ours but we reminded him of his daughter. Duke's sister that was killed by Zorc." Marik said now fully dressed and met the shocked look of Joey.

"Zorc killed his own daughter?" Marik nodded.

"I don't know why or what started it but I think we need to do something about it." Marik said as he looked down the hallway to see it clear.

"Where to now?" Joey asked while Malik walked past pulling Marik along with him as the two vampires followed.

"Your fluffy friend is with Bakura. Didn't think his mate would be someone so innocent." Malik muttered the last part while Joey and Yugi halted to a stop.

"Ryou's mate is your psycho friend?" Joey asked incrediously and the two nodded.

"I know. We can discuss it later but come on." Marik said as they headed down the hallway to Bakura's room. Once opening it Ryou was sitting next to the lycan on the bed luckily not doing what Marik and Malik were doing.

"Yugi. Joey. What are you guys doing here?" Ryou asked puzzled while Bakura looked questioningly at them.

"Yes what are you all doing here?" they all froze at the voice. Turning to see Seto standing behind them with his gaze narrowed at everyone.

"Kaiba. What a pleasent surprise." Malik said not liking how Seto was here now looking at them with a questioning look.

"Cut the crap Malik. What are those two vampires doing here?" Seto hissed at them as Joey chose to speak.

"We were here to save our friends that you kidnapped. Thank you very much." Joey said earning a colder gaze from Seto.

"Watch yourself mutt."

"Yah know. Your irony is really funny." Joey said back at Seto who looked like he would tear his head off in seconds.

"Look as much as I would love to see Kaiba in killer mode. I figured out your little test worked." Bakura said now fully dressed with Ryou next to him now standing in the doorway.

"What test?" Joey said looking at the evident smirk that marked Seto's features.

"You mean they're both..." Bakura nodded as he held a bottle with vervain.

"Lets see if blondie is as well." Bakura pretty much threw the liquid at Marik who held his hands up to protect his face but he just appeared soaked without the burning like acid sensation "Looks like your experimentation worked." Bakura said smirking at the blonde who glared at him for getting him drenched.

Crashing sounds made them turn to see the younger lycans with Raphael who was smirking at them.

"Stand down Raph. They're not a threat." Seto said while Raphael's smirk widened.

"I don't take orders from you Seto. I'm my own person as well as the other lycans. We're taking control." Raphael said as a shot rang through and hit the lycan in front of him. The lycan then tried to take the bullet out but the leaking silver metal was starting to leak through the bullet hole. They turned to see the shot came from Duke who was holding a hand gun next to Yami.

"Liquified silver mixed with wolfsbane. My newest weapon." Duke said smiling as lycans growled ferociously at them.

"Time to go now." Yami said as Seto, Joey, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura followed him with the lycans following them. Yami lead them to the testing room and as soon as everyone that wasn't trying to kill him was in the room they shut the door locking it from the inside.

"Okay. Now what?" Yugi said as Yami and Seto packed some of their research and put bloodbags into a cooler.

"We can't stay here for now but it doesn't mean we can't continue our research. We'll leave the city for now." Yami said as he put the siringe needles into their carry case with everything else he and Seto needed.

"great plan but how do we get out?" Marik asked Malik pulled the table that Malik was once strapped to block the door and revealed a ladder going down.

"Oh." Marik said looking down and Duke pulled out a bag filled with guns.

"I'm not sure how many lycans there are but we'll need these." he produced several hand guns with his newest design of bullets "Best part is..." Duke gave the bullet to Yami and upon contact it didn't burn him "... A lycan can use it." Duke said smiling as he gave everyone a gun holding his own close to him. Everyone looked down the hole as Yami just stepped into it and went down. It wasn't till everyone heard a dull thud that Seto went next.

Everyone went one after the other and found themselves in what looked like a carpark. They all followed Yami since he had a better sense of direction on where to go. They came to a van and Seto luckily had the keys.

"I'm driving." Yami said while a scowl was evident on Seto's features as he threw Yami the keys.

"Shotgun." Yugi said while Joey groaned. He didn't want to sit with Seto or as he called him the stick up the ass lycan.

Everyone got in the back that had no seats but everything from the testing room was in the front seat with Yugi. The sounds of howls told them they had to go quickly as Yami started making it out of the carpark and onto the road. The lycans now following in wolf form.

The thuds on the roof told them a lycan had caught up as the back door was opened revealing two snarling lycans looking at everyone with a murderous looks.

"Drive faster!" Bakura shouted at Yami who was avoiding cars and trying to get the lycan off the roof. Duke grabbed one of Joey's old guns and shooted at the roof hearing the occasional cries of pain. The lycans that were currently in the van with everyone was getting shot but it managed to pull Marik by his leg and bite him on the shoulder earning a cry of pain from the boy but Malik transformed and began to fight the lycan. Marik held his shoulder but looking at the lycan that was trying to kill Malik brought on a new rage.

His skin started to darken to midnight blue as his fangs lengthened and nails turned to claws while his eyes changed to being black with his irises glowing violet. He let out a snarling growl as he jumped on the lycan that pinned Malik. Once getting his hands wrapped around the ears he pulled hard and managed to tear the lycan apart growling. Once throwing the lycan out the open door he turned to the other that was trying to pull Ryou away from Bakura who was holding onto him.

Ryou's skin started to go paler with a slight blue to it as his fangs grew like Mariks with his nails extending to claws and his eyes going black with red irises. He let out a piercing shriek before proceeding to tear out the lycan's throat. The lycan managed to avoid getting torn apart by the clawed hands and scratched Ryou along the face earning a small cry of pain. Ryou glared coldly as the lycan roared back at him each one challenging the other to make the first move.

The lycan attacked first as Ryou grabbed it by the neck and finally tore the throat out earning choking gasps from the lycan before it was kicked out the open door onto the road. Both Ryou and Marik managed to calm down and returned to their once normal state but their new wounds weren't healing.

Joey closed the door as Duke managed to get the lycan off the roof after continuous shooting and they all turned to Ryou who had a nasty scratch along his face and Marik who had his shoulder gnawed into.

"Why aren't they healing?" Joey asked as Seto took a few blood samples from Ryou and Marik. He was studying the blood with a small machine from his pocket.

"Their healing cells are active but weakened. They might survive like vampires. Wheres the nearest blood bank?" Seto asked as Yami started thinking.

"Ten minutes away but the lycans are all over the city." Yami said as he continued driving and Yugi seemed to be thoughtful about the current situation.

"Drive to Granger point." Yugi said while everyone tensed.

"Why there?" Bakura asked holding Ryou against him.

"Thats one of the lairs of my kind." Yugi answered as Bakura growled low.

"Whats the nearest town?" Malik asked seeing Marik was starting to fall asleep.

"Two hours away. They won't last that long." Yami said as it seemed they didn't have much of a choice. Granger point was their last option.

* * *

**Me: There. Finished. ^.^**

**Bakura: When are you going to update 'Intertwined fates'?**

**Me: Soon. I just finished this after my maths exam.**

**Ryou: Hope you did well Horrorstar.**

**Me: Thanks. Well I hope you like the small twist since the gang are together but Yami's kind are sort of rebelling against him. Will he stop his kind from killing each other or will Zorc be victor?**

**Joey: Don't make them anxious.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Ryou: Read and Review!**

**Me: Thanks Ryou.**


	7. a new breed

**Me: Here we go! Chapter six!**

**Bakura: About time.**

**Ryou: I'm sure she has her reasons.**

**Me: Yeah. I got caught up other fanfics I've been writing. Mostly horror.**

**Ryou: see, she had a perfectly good reason.**

**Bakura:*rolls eyes***

**Me: Yes and I'm going to try and focus on this chapter before going onto my other stories that are in need of being updated. Bakura, do the disclaimer.**

**Bakura: Horrorstar100 doesn't own shit.**

**Me: Thank you for that explaination now...**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After a twenty minute drive Yami finally made it to Granger point. The sounds of crickets, stones crunching under the immortals' feet and water falling down the water fall was all that was heard.

"Its too quiet for my taste." Bakura said as he held Ryou bridal style while said immortal looked like he was falling asleep. Clearly weakened from previous events.

"Just stay on guard. No doubt they'll hate you." Duke said holding his gun in hand as they all made it to the water fall going through the water to the cave behind it. Walking through the cold rocky cave was a long journey but they had to hurry with Ryou and Marik greatly injured and losing a lot of blood. They made it to a dead end and Malik started to growl.

"I thought you knew the way elder." Malik hissed at Duke who rolled his eyes and knelt on the floor.

"It's not going to be easy finding a vampire's lair. Some are hidden greatly." Duke said pushing the dirt until his fingers came to trace around a celtic symbol imbedded in the ground. Finding four holes to place his fingers he started to turn the symbol in the center as the twisting of gears were heard and the symbol in the center went into the ground and moved to the side revealing steps going into the ground.

"Happy now?" Joey asked mockingly earning a glare from Malik.

"Ecstatic." Malik said sarcastically as he held Marik who already closed his eyes.

"Stay behind me and no threatening the vampires. I doubt they want you killing them." Duke said as he went down the steps first with Yugi and Joey behind him. The lycans followed as they went deeper and the entrance closed itself. They headed deeper as the stairs lead down and soon came to the lair meeting angered looks from the vampires there.

"You bring our enemy. Son of Zorc." Duke glared at the vampire that spoke.

"You remember your place." Duke said in a low threatening tone. He was not in the mood for some prejudice vampire, lycan stuff now.

"You remember yours. You side with our enemy." the low growls came from every vampire in the room while Duke seemed unfazed as well as his small group.

"My friends are soulmates with lycans." Duke said earning surprised and shocked looks from everyone in the room. The older vampire that was speaking looked at Duke with a glare.

"You lie."

"I do not. Look my friends need blood in order to heal. We need it now." Duke said as the old vampire looked at him with defiance.

"Sure." a voice broke through and everyone saw a brunette with his hair in one spike and Duke smiled.

"Tristan." Duke said in acknowledgement and Tristan smiled at him.

"Duke. You can set your friends on the table. I'll get the blood." Tristan said as he left quickly and Bakura and Malik set Ryou and Marik on the stone table in the center of the room.

Seto and Yami looked at the slight change in their psychotic friends. They could see the worry in their eyes even if they were too stubborn to show it in their faces it was clear as day in their eyes.

"AB negative and O positive. Here you go." Tristan said coming back with two bloodbags and throwing them to Bakura and Malik who caught them. Once tearing it open they opened their mates' mouth to put the blood down their throat. Once the blood reached their tongues Ryou and Marik woke up and started drinking themselves as the wounds they had healed quickly.

The two immortals drank greedily from the bloodbags but once opening their eyes revealed black as night orbs surrounding gem like irises. After both bloodbags were empty they fell back and started to close their eyes in exhaustion as the old vampire that got on Duke's nerves approached seeing the eyes of the two 'vampires'.

"Dad what are you doing?" Tristan asked as he followed his father to the table and his father opened one of Marik's eyes to reveal black orbs with gem like purple irises. Tristan went to Ryou and opened one of his eyes to see the same thing with Marik only instead of purple he saw ruby like irises "They have the eyes of a vampire and lycan as well. This is extraordinary." Tristan said observing the eyes carefully but closed Ryou's eye and turned to Duke "What exactly are they?" Tristan asked seeing Yami and Seto starting to smirk.

"They are the first and only ones of their kinds. You know all about the Sennens right?" Seto said as the vampires looked puzzled at the brunette lycan.

"Yes we all know the story. Pegasus Sennen being the first immortal fathering three sons. One bitten by bat, the other bitten by wolf and the last forced to live a mortal life. Alister Sennen lies with the clan you betrayed, Valon Sennen lies imprisoned to this day while that human died." Tristan's father pointed at Duke. Seto rolled his eyes as he continued.

"Yes and like all mortals they have a bloodline. We followed the Sennen bloodline looking for the human decendent as you can see. The gene would still be able to be passed through even if they were mortal. We did a lot of searching and managed to find him and gain his blood for our use." Seto said as the vampires looked at the lycans more confused except for Duke.

"Why would you need the Sennen blood?" Tristan asked.

"Well. The blood holds unique properties the main purpose being the ability to forge two opposing DNA types together but we ran into a few snags. We needed first generation lycans, Malik and Bakura did just fine for your friends and thats me and Yami as well." everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay so you had your first born lycans. The blood of a Sennen but you needed more, I can see it. What else did you need?" Yugi asked as Seto smirked.

"The blood of an elder vampire. I guess Duke was a great volunteer for that or a bite from a regular vampire. Any would do." Seto said with a shrug as Yugi and Joey looked at Duke.

"You planned on going with them from the start didn't you?" Joey asked and Duke nodded.

"I sort of owed it to them after what my father put them through." Duke said.

"You can take them to my room. No one will bother you there." Tristan said nodding at Ryou and Marik who were unconscious. Bakura picked up Ryou and Malik did the same for Marik as they followed Tristan out of the room.

"What exactly did the Sennen blood do to Ryou and Marik?" Joey asked as the two lycans that were there smirked.

"We combined their vampire DNA with that of a lycans. Imagine one part vampire, one part lycan. The strength of both and weakness of none." Yami said as the old vampire glared.

"An abomination. The both of them." he hissed earning glares from Yugi, Joey and Duke.

"Dats my friends your talkin' 'bout. Bad mouth them again and I won't hesitate to kick your teeth in." Joey threatened at the vampire that glared at him now. The tension in the room rised considerably now.

"And you thought we were going to threaten the vampires." Seto muttered earning a glare from Joey while Yugi and Yami sighed.

"Not now cousin." Yami said to Seto who raised an eyebrow at Yami.

"Really. Your going to pull the family card Yami?" a few murmers went around at hearing of the feared lycan known to both vampires and lycans.

"The ruler that was killed by Ushio?" the old vampire asked and Yami nodded.

"He and I have a small truce but we have distrust in one another. Mainly cause he's a spineless little worm." Yami said muttering the last part earning a snicker from Joey.

"That's true." Yugi said for once agreeing with the lycan leader.

"Your just sayin' dat because he keeps hittin' on yah." Joey said smirking at Yugi who had a look of loathing in his features.

"The guy doesn't get the clear message that I'm still seventeen and I'm not interested." Yugi emphasised the last word.

"Theres also the key fact you want to use him as target practice." Duke said smirking as Yugi shrugged.

"And thats a bad thing because..." Yugi said as Duke shook his head to hide the smile while Joey wasn't afraid to laugh.

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes slowly looking at his surroundings. He was on a rather large but soft bed. Marik was asleep across from him with Malik holding him possessively but it didn't take long for the white haired hybrid to soon realise Marik wasn't the only one being held.

Slowly glancing over his shoulder he saw his mate sleeping with his arm around the hybrid's waist. Ryou knew this might be the first time the lycan torturer would ever seem... at peace. To be honest it was a rather rare sight for the hybrid since back at the lair he only saw pictures or old drawings of the lycan with a preditory look or smirking because he was amused by something, namely bloodshed.

"You know for someone who's not talking, you sure breath loudly." Bakura said eyes still closed and causing the hybrid to literally jump in fright, if it weren't for the grip the lycan had on him he would of hit Marik. Bakura chuckled into Ryou's shoulder at his mate's fear as the hybrid was trying to relax but with Bakura behind him, it was going to take a while "You scare too easily." Bakura commented still leaning against his hybrid's shoulder. Ryou was blushing a little and turned his head away to keep Bakura from seeing.

"Sorry." Ryou mumbled as Bakura shook his head smiling. The lycan didn't miss the adorable blush on his mate but he was going to have some fun with this.

"What did you do for the vampires?" Bakura asked moving closer to Ryou's neck as the hybrid stiffened slightly wondering if he should answer.

"I... um... well I... used to... uh... I was an assassin... in charge of killing... your kind." Ryou answered rather nervously as Bakura raised an eyebrow. His 'too innocent for his own good' mate was an assassin.

"Really? you killed lycans?" Ryou nodded at the incredious question he was asked.

"Yeah, when I turned I went through a revenge phase. Ended up killing lycans recklessly and earned the nickname angel of death." Ryou answered not facing his lycan mate but he didn't get much of a choice since Bakura spun him around.

"Your the angel of death?" Bakura asked pretty much surprised and a little amazed his mate was the known killer of lycans that many feared. The hybrid nodded not seeing the deviant smirk on Bakura.

"You don't like me anymore, do you?" Ryou asked looking away from Bakura as said lycan leaned in close to his hybrid's ear.

"Actually I'm a little turned on." Bakura whispered in a husky voice making Ryou blush. He was not expecting that from his mate but this was Bakura, he LOVED bloodshed and torture. Bakura bit gently into his mate's neck earning a surprised 'eep' from the hybrid.

"W-What about y-y-your f-friend?" Ryou asked while Bakura was still assulting his neck.

"Malik? he can sleep through world war three and not move a toe." Bakura said still latched onto his mate's neck, his two sharp canines grazing the pale flesh teasingly.

"S-S-Sounds l-like M-M-Marik." Ryou stuttered out as Bakura turned the hybrid around to face him.

"So you won't have problems screaming." Bakura said as he kissed Ryou hard on the lips making the smaller boy gasp in surprise giving the lycan the advantage of slipping his tongue into his mouth. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck pulling the lycan closer to him but Bakura rolled them over so he was on top.

Marik was starting to stir as he slowly opened his eyes to see Bakura heavily making out with Ryou.

"EWW!" Marik exclaimed turning away but it resulted in colliding with Malik and the two rolled off onto the floor with Malik landing on Marik. Bakura and Ryou broke apart and moved to the end of the bed to see Malik on top of Marik who looked in pain "Okay I don't mind you on top of me but your elbow is in my spleen." Marik rasped out as Malik rolled off him.

"Sorry. What was with the wake up call?" Malik asked rubbing his head a little to see Bakura and Ryou looking at them on the bed.

"Well not everyone likes seeing their friend making out with their mate when they wake up." Marik said looking at the white haired pair. Ryou was blushing while Bakura laughed.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long!**

**Ryou: The only thing that matters is that you finished this chapter.**

**Yami: yeah, at least me and aibou are with each other.**

**Me: too true. I'm going to be starting the romances and let me know if I should do a chaseshipping.**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
